This invention relates to a stud welding apparatus of the type in which studs to be welded are automatically supplied.
Stud welding has come into use in various fields in recent years and a stud welding gun is also incorporated frequently in various automatic jigs. However, loading of the studs into the welding gun has conventionally been manually accomplished and hence, fully automatic welding work can not be attained unless the correct work position of the welding gun is automatically detected.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a stud welding apparatus which can detect stud supply as well as welding gun position in a fully automatic manner and perform welding work safely and reliably.